


A Handful of Lies

by BunnyFair



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Fisting, Gestalt (Transformers), Humiliation, M/M, Threats of Violence, Under-negotiated Kink, Verbal Humiliation, valve fisting (transformers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29279625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: First Aid didn't make it his life's goal to lie to his gestalt, but well, just a few little lies didn't hurt. Such as his 'relationship' with Vortex or the fact he was a very kinky fragger
Relationships: First Aid/Vortex
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	A Handful of Lies

First Aid sat huddled with his gestalt, all of them locked in a big cell with their t-cogs and comms disabled. They were mostly unharmed, a few mesh wounds here and there but they'd been mostly unharmed. Surprisingly, they didn't have many injuries despite being taken by Vortex and his gestalt.

They'd been taken by surprise by the other combiner and forced apart before being hauled away from the battle. They were so scrambled at being forced apart, it didn't take much to slap stasis cuffs on them and haul them off. They'd been tossed in a large holding cell with their cuffs removed, but their comms and cogs disabled.

It wasn't so bad, honestly. It could always be worse, they reasoned. They were still together and in one piece.

First Aid was especially worried, though. He'd had a few... meetings with Vortex and they had something of a 'friendly' relationship. Enemies with benefits was the only term he could come up with. They didn't aim for each others throats and would also have a nice hard frag whenever they met. It was mutual enjoyment and they would simply go their separate ways.

This time, though, his gestalt was present. And so was Vortex's. There was no way they'd be able to have their usual round of interfacing.

First Aid masked his concern of being found out with the worry for his gestalt. They responded with equal care and concern for him. It was almost nice, despite the situation.

The silence was broken by the heavy door being slammed open and Vortex walked in, a chair in hand. He set it down noisily and looked over at the group of autobots, walking closer to them. He tilted his head this way and that as he looked over them, red visor glinting.

He pointed at First Aid, a smirk evident in his voice. "That one. Come here, little autobot and I won't have to hurt your friends."

First Aid pushed his gestalt's hands off of his frame and slowly pulled away from them, giving them a sad look. It was better to listen to him than risk them getting injured being stubborn.

Vortex looked over them all before unlocking the door and grabbing First Aid's shoulder, yanking him out and slamming the door before the others could even think of charging him. He held onto First Aid's shoulder as he locked the door, subspacing the key and walking back to the chair.

Vortex sat in the chair almost heavily and pulled First Aid into his lap, his back against his chest. Aid yelped at the rough movement and pushed against him, looking between him and his team quickly. Vortex chuckled softly and grabbed onto his thighs, forcing them over his knees and his crotch plate fully on display to his team.

Vortex rested his chin on First Aid's shoulder and slid one hand between his legs. "Mmm, want me to rip this pretty plate off instead?"

First Aid shuddered at the rough scrape of claws over his privacy panel. He knew his valve was already dripping behind his panel, but his team was right there. Vortex was just such a fraggin' aft that he didn't care.

First Aid opened his panel and Vortex's claws dipped directly into his valve, one sliding into his valve and the rest of his hand almost completely covering his valve, the palm grinding against his node. First Aid yelped at the sudden feeling, his entire frame jerking. His team all stared at him with concern radiating through the gestalt bond. None of them dared to move, but they all stood close, cramping themselves around the door. They wouldn't escape, they couldn't help him.

First Aid whined as Vortex simply teased his valve for a moment, squirming in his lap. Vortex chuckled softly, pressing the side of his mask to Aid's audial to lowly whisper, "Do you like this, my little medic? Being used in front of your dear gestalt members by your secret fragbuddy?"

First Aid whined loudly and looked away from him, concern intensifying through his gestalt bond. He could only find himself getting more turned on, his valve growing wetter in his hand. "N-No!"

Aid immediately winced when he realized he yelled it out, but Vortex simply shoved a second claw into his valve, still grinding his hand against his big node. Aid mewled softly as he squirmed in his lap and clung to his upper arms, pressing his digits into the heavy plating.

Vortex chuckled and simply kept fingering him before adding a third. Aid softly whined at the stretch and pressed his helm back against his chest, tightening his grip. He could feel his team's optics locked onto him, anger coursing through some of them. He wanted to tell them he knew Vortex wouldn't hurt him, but he knew they wouldn't respond well to that either. Not to mention the questions it'd raise.

First Aid whined loudly when Vortex pushed a fourth digit into his valve, stretching and wiggling them inside him. His valve practically gushed around his fingers and his frame trembled. "N-No! Stop!"

Vortex hummed softly, rubbing his chubby node with his thumb. "You sure you want me to stop, little medic? Your valve is practically crying for more. I bet that if I... did this -" He crooked his fingers just perfectly and First Aid moaned loudly, his entire frame spasming as he overloaded hard,

Vortex snickered softly as lubricant dripped down his hand to the floor. "Oh, you little whore of a medbot! Your poor little valve feels so empty and needy, I bet I could fit my entire hand in you."

First Aid whined loudly and grabbed the forearm attached to the hand in his valve. "No! Stop!"

Vortex ignored him, feeling how his valve squeezed and fluttered around his hand. He rubbed his thumb along his node to send him into a babbling mess of moans before pressing it to his palm and slowly pushing his hand deeper. First Aid moaned loudly at the stretch and clung to his arm, weakly trying to pull him away.

Vortex forced his hand deeper, shifting First Aid in his lap for a better position. First Aid ended up sideways in his lap, which allowed him to press his face against Vortex's chest at least. It was a saving grace from seeing his friends' concerned expressions.

First Aid, however, was also a moaning and squirming mess as Vortex slowly pumped his entire fist in his valve. Vortex chuckled lowly and continued moving his hand slowly, gently wiggling his claws against Aid's tender inner nodes. Aid moaned and whined, clinging to larger bot as his claws teased the sensitive inner mesh.

Vortex kept teasing him, slowly dragging his hand out his valve to stretch it with the widest part of his hand before pushing it back in. Oh how badly he wanted to just shove his spike into the stretched out hole, fuck the smaller bot until he was stretched with transfluid. Alas, he had other business and had already used most of his time with his dear captive.

First Aid whined loudly, arching up when Vortex rubbed against his ceiling node. Vortex rubbed the node with the curve of his claw, watching him closely. He applied more pressure to the node, rubbing it in small, swift circles.

First Aid overloaded quickly and harshly, pulling at Vortex's thick chestplate and his valve squeezing the helo's hand and wrist, lubricant gushing. Vortex plucked at the sensitive mesh deep in his valve as he slowly pulled his hand out. Oh what a sweet little masochist his dear medic was.

First Aid slumped when Vortex pulled his hand out, his frame so hot he could almost feel his energon boiling through his lines. He panted heavily behind his mask, his fans on high. His valve felt incredibly stretched out and dripping lubricant, the cooler air brushing against his swollen node.

Vortex chuckled at the sight of the unraveled medic. He lowered his helm closer to his audial, whispering, "You are such a little whore."

First Aid softly whined, squirming some and pressing his thighs together. He reset his optics several times, focusing on the helo. He couldn't deny it, but his gestalt...

Vortex, seemingly sensing his unease, wrapped an arm around him to sit him up on his lap. He leaned forward to rest his chin on his shoulder, sliding his hands along First Aid's thighs and pulling them open. He rumbled softly at the sight of the puffy valve and slid his claws along them tenderly.

First Aid softly whimpered at the light touches, jerking his hips back. Vortex chuckled lowly, pressing his mask to the side of his face. Vortex slid his claws along his sensitive valve lips to pull them open, letting First Aid's dear gestalt see his gaping valve. The stretched hole 'winking' in the cooler air around them.

First Aid whined at his gestalt's increase of anger and concern and tried to cover his valve with his hands, embarrassment rushing through him. Vortex chuckled and let go of his valve lips, carefully holding him to pick him up.

Aid stumbled some as he was pushed to his pedes and clung to Vortex. Primus must've been looking down at the medic since Vortex didn't have any snide remarks. Vortex held him up, one arm around his waist and walked him back to the oversized cage.

First Aid looked at his gestalt members and shook his head slightly. They eyed him and took several steps back, waiting tensely for Vortex to open the door and push First Aid inside. Aid stumbled and slumped when Hot Spot caught him, sinking into his big frame.

Vortex shut the door and locked it back, turning on his heel and walking out. "Rest up, little medic! You're off easy today!"

First Aid softly groaned and sunk into the warm embraces of his gestalt. One of them guided his legs apart, producing some nanite gel to gently smear it across his swollen valve. He wasn't injured, but it'd help calm down the sensitive mesh.

When cautious fingers prodded his stretched valve hole, he shook his head slightly. "Nothing's torn. I'm... I'm okay."

Hot Spot frowned and shook his head, cradling First Aid closer. "We've got you now. You're safe, First Aid."

First Aid deeply inhaled and sunk into his warm frame. He was fine, all things considered. He simply relaxed into his worried gestalt's touches. He would let them think whatever they wanted. It was simply better for them all.


End file.
